My Soul To Take
by Marionettes
Summary: Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray to the lord my soul to take. Continuation where the movie left off. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**My Soul To Take**

.- ... . .-. . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / .- . / -. - ..-..

"Where will we go?" Eli tapped on the top of the suitcase. Oskar considered this question.

.. / -.. - / -. - - / -.- -. - .-

"I do not know," Oskar respond. Morse code is useful, but lengthy. Our responses must be shortened. They could try to hitch a steamboat to America and start anew, maybe relocate to Stockholm where two kids could easily be lost in the big city. They also could go to a larger city, Rotterdam. maybe. They'd have to learn French or Dutch or both.

.-.. . .- ...- . / ... .- . -.. . -.

"Leave Sweden?" Oskar asked.

- .- -.- -... .

"Maybe," she replied.

.-. - - - . .-. -.. .- -

"Rotterdam," Oskar said. She did not respond. They would have to talk more once they put up for the night. Oskar stayed on the train until it was dark outside and he was sure they were far enough away that his mother would not find him.

He tapped out a lengthy explanation to Eli about what was going to happen. He was going to get off the train with their things and her box and then he was going to find some place to open to box and let her out.

"You need some help?" the conductor said as he offered a hand to help Oskar out of the car. Oskar handed him one of the bags filled with his things but handled Eli's stuff and her box himself.

"Thank you,"

"Good night," he saluted and hopped back onto the train. Oskar took in his surroundings and then made his way towards. It would be easy enough to ask Eli to just push the top back up.

He told her it was safe to come out and out she popped a few seconds later. She was so strong. He'd been working with those weights but he hadn't come too far. He could barely tread water after all.

"How was the ride?" Oskar asked.

"It was fine," she replied. "Where will we go?"

"I do not know," Oskar replied, once more quite honestly.

"You were thinking Rotterdam, we don't speak French or Dutch," she said.

"We might be able to blend in though," he told her as they walked away from the train station. There was a light snow but Eli never seemed cold so Oskar did not worry about it.

"We can blend with others in Stockholm," she pointed out.

"We could go to America," Oskar said wistfully.

"We don't speak English," Eli objected. "There's a motel right there, we should stop before the night."

"What time is it?" Oskar asked.

"Almost ten," she told him and abruptly changed course and took his hand in hers and led him. The lights that choked out a vacancy sign was cheap, but even so it still gave Oskar a little hope that maybe they were doing the right thing the right way.

"Hello, my name is Frej, how can I help you?" he asked. Wasn't it obvious? They came to a motel to rent a room. "You want a room?"

"Yes please. Do you have any rooms with an extra door that leads directly out of the building?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow to that but didn't question it. Perhaps he got a lot of weird questions around here. Maybe that was why he wasn't questioning two young children who asked for a room.

"How long are you two planning on staying here?" he inquired as he dug through some drawers for a key.

"Just a few days."

"A week," Eli corrects. The authoritative tone she commanded was impressive. He nodded and said he would charge half now and half the fee when they checked out. She carefully counted out the bills and then handed them over. He counted them again just to be sure and then handed her a key.

"Down that hall. Third door on the right," he said.

"Which direction does it face?" Eli inquired.

He considered this for a moment, and then said north. That was a relief. They quietly walked to their room. The door swung open to reveal a narrow hallway that opened up to a small room. There was a door immediately on the right which led to a window-less bathroom. That would be useful. The next door led the smallest closet Oskar had ever seen. There were two beds, Oskar was glad because they hadn't thought to ask him for that. Not that he would have minded to share a bed with Eli, but still.

There was a desk for writing and a window. Right away Eli set about to put up covers so she would be safe the following morning. Oskar sat on the bed and watched Eli flutter about the room. The sheets were scratchy. He missed his mother, but it was worth it to be with Eli.

"Do you think my mother misses me?" Oskar asked idly.

"Probably," she replied when she finally decided that the sun would not get though. "We should sleep…"

Oskar nodded and went to the bathroom to change. The small bathroom reminded him of that night when that man had tried to kill Eli when she had been sleeping in the tub. He shuddered and changed quickly.

"Good night, Oskar," she whispered when he was settled in bed.

"Good nigh, Eli," he replied and switched the light off. Maybe they really could make it.

* * *

><p>Yay. Don't flame me for the morse code. I think it's right, though there might be a few mistakes...<p>

Review? It makes authors like me überly happy when you do!  
>Marionettes<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**My Soul To Take**

Eli woke Oskar up around six. It wasn't quite nightfall but it didn't matter. They could talk in their room. They took showers and brushed their teeth and cleaned up a bit. They had crashed pretty hard. Eli was impressed that Oskar had taken so well to that night in the pool. She was sure any other person would have been spooked but Oskar seemed unfazed and she loved him for it.

Oskar was young and it saddened her, and she hated herself for that sadness. She should be happy for him, but she wasn't. She wished she could share with him her past, everything that had happened to her. The guilt was bearable, but Eli figured it would pass.

"I think it's safe for us to go out," he said.

"And why would we want to go out?" she asked him in return. She had a few reasons why, but she wanted to know why he was so eager to go. She wasn't hungry, not yet. This motel was in a area rural enough for her to maybe catch a deer or something so it wouldn't be a problem.

"Well, I'm hungry," he admitted. Eli had forgotten about that. "And I want some fresh air. It's a bit stuffy in here."

Eli nodded, now noticing the humidity. Perhaps the air circulation was poor, after all, they had just taken a shower. Separate showers. Eli wished she could be that close to him, but he wouldn't get it.

He was looking at her for a while until Eli declared they should go if they wanted to find an open convenience store for food. At least fresh air was easier to come by than food. Oskar started for the external door but Eli shook her head.

"We should ask Frej for directions to the nearest convenience store," Eli explained. Oskar saw the logic in her words and agreed and they headed down the hall. Frej was there, snoozing at the receptionist desk. Eli tapped on his head and he was alert and whipping his head around a few seconds later. "Directions for the nearest convenience store?"

He considered this a moment and then scribbled out some illegible directions. She caught a whiff of his breath and quickly decided he was drunk. Oskar started to head out the front door but Eli shook her head again.

"We'll go out later Oskar," she said loudly so Frej heard it. He was about to protest but she gave him a look and he quieted down. Once they were out of range from the wasted man, he asked her why they weren't going out the front door. After all, it was right there for them to use. Eli responded, "Because if we would probably return through the back door because we'll probably be out late tonight and that looks suspicious."

"But he wouldn't have noticed!" he objected. So Oskar had caught onto Frej's intoxication.

"It doesn't work like that," she told him as they entered their room. Eli locked the door and then took the key with her and grabbed Oskar's arm and dragged him out the door.

"What was that for?" he demanded, rather dramatically. She shrugged. He smiled and gestured for her to lead on. After Eli deciphered the map Frej had drawn, they started off their trek through the snow. A few minutes later, Eli could see some faint lights in the distant. When they were closer, Eli saw that they were flashing 'OPEN.' It looked cheap and dirty but there weren't that many other options.

She looked down her feet and caught sight of Oskar's hand, trembling right next to hers. She laughed a little and took his hand in hers. He flinched a bit because of the cold but soon got accustomed to it. Eli was used to that, and she didn't mind. They walked into the grocery store holding hands. Eli felt pretty happy.

Oskar was pretty happy when Eli told him he could get whatever he wanted. He grabbed several chocolate bars and bags of chips. On a second thought, he decided to grab a few bananas that they had in the store. It took him a while to find good ones as the bananas they had were mostly mushy and overripe but he did find a few ripe and non-ripe ones.

Eli paid with a hundred krona banknote. Oskar looked as if it was the largest banknote he'd seen in his life. 1000 krona banknotes weren't uncommon. But then, Oskar hadn't lived in the wealthiest and providing homes. On their way back, Oskar devoured two bars as if he'd never had chocolate.

"Do you want some?" he offered the bar out to her, his face smeared with chocolate in a similar shape to a milk moustache. She giggled but declined. "Who declines chocolate?" Pause, Eli glared at him. "Oh… right. Sorry."

"It's okay. Enjoy the chocolate," she told him wistfully. She had enjoyed chocolate very much before. But she hadn't had it too much. She had always been too busy doing other things.

* * *

><p>Yeah... about the currency, I did use Swedish currency but honestly, I have no idea what the inflation rate ishow much miscellaneous stuff is. Sorry if I horribly screwed it up :| Anyways, reviews are to me like chocolate bars to Oskar :D

Review if you have time. You have no idea how grateful I'd be. It makes me feel happy that people are reading and makes me more willing to update this story more frequently.

So yeah :D  
>Marionettes<p> 


End file.
